


Discombobulated Sephiroth

by lucife56



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh.</p><p>He was going to kill Shepard.</p><p>  ( Chapter 44: Jail Cell, N7 SOLDIER  by ScreamingViking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discombobulated Sephiroth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [N7 SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636825) by [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/pseuds/ScreamingViking). 




End file.
